


Spending time with Sachiko!

by FriendliestDreams



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: 2018, 2019, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendliestDreams/pseuds/FriendliestDreams
Summary: School's out, and we can do anything we want! Time to spend some time with my friend Koshimizu Sachiko!





	1. The Exam's End

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest viewing the whole thing at once. Use this link or click the "Entire Work" button up top: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561123?view_full_work=true  
> \-----  
>  This is a bit of continuous fantasy I write about whenever I feel like it.  
>  It's meant to be fun and lighthearted, containing events and situations with Sachiko that I happen to find fun or funny. There may be references to the events of the year or month that I wrote parts of the text in. Since it is a work done over a length of time, some allusions may be left out or forgotten. I hope people won't look into some of the weird sentences so much, because some of the things they reference may actually just be something funny or strange that happened to me earlier in the day that I wrote that part, and not a part of broader internet culture.
> 
> Read it at an easygoing pace and let your brain wander and imagine the fun times with your good friend Sachiko!

Today marked the end of the final exams, and more importantly, of school. Although lots of students extended their goodbyes, some in earnest and some to potentially gain favor from the same teachers in the coming school year, I just zipped through my farewells and pleasantries as polite and as fast as polite can be. That’s because Sachiko and I had planned a meeting!

With the formulas, equations, historical figures, and paragraphs of text already fading from memory, I walked toward the nearby shopping center. I was pretty much an average student who didn’t really enjoy spending time at clubs, so I didn’t worry much and I just let the hands of Fate decide whatever my final marks would be. I shrugged at this passing thought and went on my way. 

Enough of this school stuff--it’s Sachi-time!

Five Fifteen P.M. An odd time to meet, I thought. Maybe Sachiko was the type to set things at the right time because she couldn’t possibly expect others to follow her superior standards of time. Right? I chuckle a bit as, through closed eyes, I admire the familiar sights and sounds of the shopping area. Because it’s one of those closed-eyed smiles, you know? 

Anyway, it happened just like I said it and I knew the mini mall like the back of my hand after all these years so I was actually “looking” at the shops and cafes through my memory, so my eyes didn’t have to be open or anything. Hmph! Whatever.

Anyway, I reach the generic meeting place cafe with the al fresco chairs and the tiniest of tables and such to maximize revenue at the expense of customer comfort, and I find Sachiko nursing a venti mocha soy latte as we come into each others’ views. From my influence in memes, I resist the urge to ask Sachiko “Why did you have to pick a soy drink?” to be the first words to escape my mouth when meeting her once more after the hectic exam week(s).

I mutter a whispered “bap” under my breath as I welcome and greet Sachiko a warm and pleasant greeting!

“Heyyy Sachiko!” I say, as she stands up and gives me a hug. We both promptly sit down as she tells me about that one funny question in the last science exam we all took. Mr. Pedro (he made our class address him on a first name basis) was always the funny man, eh? xD

I glossed over the hipster faux-handwritten “artisan” menu that didn’t even have dollar signs on the prices, and gave a tilted-head “can you believe this sh*t?” glance to Sachiko, who mumbled a laugh in agreement at how tacky the whole cafe was designed. At least we weren’t in a craft beer microbrewery or something. I look around the cafe once more, trying to find someone who has the exact drink I want. I don’t like saying the needlessly-fancy names of the orders and by the eye-twitches of some of these baristas, I’m sure they’d appreciate it. And there’s my drink! ... In a “mason jar.”

Mason jars. Who would really have believed that these mason jars really did enjoy a rather prolonged phase of popularity, and that they weren’t from some sweatshop in China but actually from glass artisan guilds from the 1800s and such? Tacky-alert! 

I end up ordering a “tall” dark chocolate SOY latte and whipped cream, just to try to best these hipsters at being ironic, even though I was disgusted at that infographic I saw yesterday of “soyboys”, nu-males and their open-mouthed gaping “smiles”.

“Heyyy Anon, look what I got for usssss! Tickets!” Sachiko flashed her pantsu--I mean the two tiny tickets she got for the movie ‘Prognosis: Negative!’ the science fiction thriller I totally wanted to watch but also totally forgot about because of having to memorize who killed who in some wars that happened hundreds of years ago. 

How heartwarming that Sachiko did this. So that’s why she wanted to meet at 5:15 PM. The movie was going to start at 5:45! Those baristas better get my drink rea-

“One dark choc SOY latte for Anon-kun!” the apron-wearing barista interrupts while ringing a bell twice. And of course it’s got to be this cast iron 1800s hand bell rather than those concierge tap tap bells. 

But anyway, I get my drink with the prescribed tissue and straw wrapped in paper. For some reason, they started pre-opening these pre-wrapped straws and folding the ends into little ribbons for presentation.  
And I’d brought this hip new metal straw my other friend gave me! In a cool, indidgienous-hand-carved, Sustainable(tm) reclaimed-wood bamboo case! And I thought these artisan hipsters were supposed to be marching against global warming or something. 

I guess they weren’t conservative enough... of plastic waste. :^)

Drink in hand, I hide the unused plastic straw in my schoolbag, saving it for a new “Lifehack” that Mr Ge*r or (Mr Inventor was it?) would put out for his new NOT CLICKBAIT video.

I take the first sip as Sachiko and I walk away from the cafe. Ahhhh, sucking on shiny metal straws really makes you feel like you’re putting a robot’s "something" in your mouth that you shouldn’t be.


	2. Head Over Shoulders

“Hey, Sachiko,” I whisper a bit, as I try to pull her in closer to me by the waist. She offers half a second of resistance before giving in and leaning her head to my shoulder as we walked. I wonder if she’s embarrassed, but I can assume that at least she’s probably not terrified, since she’s not hiding her face and running full speed in the opposite direction. I smell her head as I give the direct center point of her head (from the bird’s eye view) a tiny peck. Mmmm...

“We use the same shampoo, Sachiko!” I exclaim, as she tightly grabs my arm in surprise and looks at me the way that someone would look like if they discovered that they’re suddenly the cartoon mascot of an infamous hacker website.

Some moments of silence pass. It seems that my shampoo remark has rendered her speechless.

Step, step, step. The theater comes into view.

...

...

“Hey, you know, Anon? I like being with you, even if it’s just like this” She breaks the silence as I internally sigh in relief that I might’ve thought she was awkwardly waiting for me to say something first. 

“I like how comfy you seem to be with me. You’re not afraid of silence, and that’s rare,” she continues, as I smugly try to convince myself that the getting-to-be-awkward silence was just one of my tactical 4D chess moves.

A few seconds later after being lost in thought, I realize that my face has been smugly-locked into Sachiko’s usual expression and people who might’ve been watching might think that I was mocking Sachiko! Oh no!

Luckily, Sachiko herself didn’t seem to see that and we safely get into the darkness of the movie theater after surrendering our two tiny (and now torn) tickets to the ticket sentry lady. 

We shuffle in right behind some seniors who look like total veteran moviegoers. Nice! Sachiko got us some nice side seats! This movie theater was nice, so any seat save for the back-most (too much blank space for the screen) and the front-most (you’ll get neck pain from looking up the whole time) is great, so unless you’re sitting beside a really Big Guy who would have some leg and arm spillover into your own seat space, then you should be fine. 

Trailer time! 

“Wow, yet another superhero movie,” Sachiko groaned. “They’re all the same thing! Except for that one last year that tried to be different and have edgier jokes. But still!” I admire the dimly-lit Sachiko’s cute expressions as I give her a Christian Side Hug (tm) since there was no choice since we were seated. Sachiko’s also somehow now eating popcorn. Wut. She must’ve hid some in her school bag... (shrug emoji)

An hour and a half later, the movie ends. Sachiko and I were in a daze. So the title and trailer of the movie didn’t have much to do with the actual thing, save for the first 2 minutes or so of some meta explanation explaining how the rest of the movie isn’t what was advertised--and how That’s A Good Thing.

Anyway, any time spent with Sachiko, even though it may be blankly staring at a silver screen while munching on some bootleg popcorn and getting cheese crumbs on my pants, is time well spent.

We walk away from the theater and go toward a fast food place.

“Yawn~” Sachiko trails off, while actually yawning. In the split second that I myself yawn because of some unexplained evolutionary trait, I (complete with imagining a :thinking: emoji) wondered why Sachiko said the word “yawn” instead of just actually yawning.

“Shrug” I mutter to myself, while actually shrugging with both of my shoulders like a normal person. Must be what Cute Girls Do.

“Did you say something?” Sachiko glances at me with her usual weird but cute smile. I say “yeah” because I -did- say something.

“Oh” she replies. I leave it at that and autistically don’t explain the details of what I thought about saying onomatopoeias and such. About a minute passes without both of us saying a word. Sachiko must be wondering about the mysteries of what I said!

...

...

“Oh, a crafts store!” Sachiko tugs at my arm eagerly. “Let’s go inside~”


	3. Sachiko Refuels At The Stationery Store

“Oh, a crafts store!” Sachiko tugs at my arm eagerly. “Let’s go inside~”

Sachiko pulls me into the store’s general direction until I detect that we’re at a collision course with the store’s doors. We go inside after looking at all the artsy stuff they had on display.

Ding ding ding~

The sound of chimes strategically placed above the path of the door greet us in our entry, as well as wake up the employees who might’ve been on a mobile phone-induced hibernation.

I know what Sachiko wants, so I point to the specific shelf. Stationary notebooks! What a weird hobby, copying notes. I wonder which teacher traumatized her as a child such that she’d dedicate her free time in pursuit of pristine pages.

My eyes dart around the store, looking for something I might want to fiddle with as Sachiko bends over to pick up the notebooks with the brand she wants.

It seems that she’s already picked out a few of the ones she likes, because she’s already “running low on supplies.” I nod in approval as I mentally give her a thumbs up at her prepared nature, all while outwardly doing the “Not bad” Obama face.

“Thank you for shopping with us~” the employees say as we head out the store, no doubt throwing bouncy balls at walls while leaning against some of the stalls with their phone screens on. (DJ ANZU CHECKIRA)

We continue walking through the mall at an easygoing pace, when glancing at some random guy makes me remember something.

“Sachiko, I just remembered; I have couponnnsss!” I fish them out of my wallet while wondering if Sachiko was able to perceive the extra “n”s and “s”s I said at the end of the word “coupons” that I added for extra emphasis and to make it sound more exciting than it probably is.

Her eyes light up when she notices what type of coupons they are... and this is followed by a reflective look to the side.

“Hmm... Burger Kong, huh...” I could see her lightly lick her lips after seeing the familiar logo. She always liked munching on the double patty Mushroom Swiss burger, as much as I liked watching her eat it and have bits of cheese around her mouth that I could wipe off, and wipe off only because we were in public.

...


	4. Burger Time

Taking her elbow, I start heading to the food place that we were talking about... Right before Sachiko digs her heels into the ground!

“:o” I let go of her elbow and halt. “Something’s up?”

Sachiko seems like she wants to go somewhere else, even though we were just talking about the burger meal that she likes so much! She grabs my arm and starts walking in the opposite direction to where we had just started heading.

“Anon... that isn’t the proper Burger Kong...”

??? What could it mean?

“The one behind the mall is the right one!” Ahh! So Sachiko did intend for us to get some tasty burger eats. I wonder what was wrong with that other one, though.

“Oh you silly!” she playfully says. In one swift motion, she brings out her phone and hugs my arm that she was just holding, bringing her device up to view.

The Burger Kong website, magically automatically localized to our town, either by WiFi location, or some really big brain cookies (Yum!) on her phone. 

For an instant, I ponder the dystopian future that mass surveillance and tracking might lead up to before spotting the part of the page that Sachiko wanted me to see.

“Cool!” The red flashy border and text 2 points bigger than the other sizelet fonts on the page showed all that needed to be shown: “””””Free””””” fries or a half off burger if you complete their survey!

Seeing my excitement, Sachiko starts picking up the pace and we both end up hurriedly rushing to the burger joint in increasing rates of speed. This frenzy ends when Sachiko almost trips on a piece of broken tile and I luckily retain her balance by tugging on her arm.

She does the hacker website face and we both form a mutual understanding to take it easy when heading to some common fast food place.


End file.
